


We Can Be Broken Together

by BlueAngelMC21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAngelMC21/pseuds/BlueAngelMC21
Summary: Markus sent them to collect more deviants for the cause. But did Simon not realise that this one mission would change everything for him.A canon diverge story but follows the peaceful path.





	1. The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry for errors and the lengh!

It was a cold night in Detroit. The snow storm blinded the road as Simon and Josh took the Truck stolen from the Cyberlife warehouse to the middle of nowhere.  
They were lucky that the snow was a perfect cover, being such a large target made it mission much dangerous but it was quiet no cars on the road to spot them. 

They didn't know what to expect. All they knew was what Markus had told them. To collect the deviants in a fairground.  
"The more the better Markus said." Josh repeated to Simon who was being quiet.    "Simon?" He was a bit worried about him.  
"Yeah I heard when Markus told us.." Simon replied.  
"Are you alright? I know it has been hard for us. But Markus knows what he is doing." Josh was trying to help but it didn't seem to work. He was getting no response, he knew how much this all meant to him. He knew Simon would do anything for the cause, even give his life for it. But They had a mission to do now. There was androids that needed them before humans found them. 

They finally arrived they had drove into the fairground. A blanket of snow covered the area adding to it's abandoned appearance but yet it the carousel looked as if it had been used recently. But yet it was quiet, no sign of the deviants they were told about.  
Josh and Simon got out of the Truck to search the area. But yet Simon felt like this plan made no sense.  
"Josh I still don't get it. Why couldn't someone just give them the location to jerchio?" He asked.  
"Well from what the android told Markus. He did come across them and give the location but many of them are too damaged to travel in this weather. They would shut down before reaching it." The other android explained to him. 

They spilt up. Josh headed to a building while Simon looked around the other smaller buildings. There was the noise of snow being crushed under feet. It was approaching him. He panicked a little. He didn't know if it was android or human, he was too out in the open.  
But before he could react he had been knocked to the ground, his fall broken by the snow as he broke whatever crashed into him. He grabbed his pistol at pointed it.  
When his programming adjusted to the situration he saw a android on top of him, pinning him to the ground. It was covered in ice and snow, like it been left outside just to break down without any care.  
He slowly lowered his gun. "Hey hey it's okay we are androids. We are here to save you" He said but the android wouldn't get off him.  
Josh came running over with a few other androids appearing around them. They were all the same model as the one holding Simon down.  
"I see you found them.. uh..." Josh didn't know what to say at the sight that was put in front of him. He started to laugh making Simon blush a bright blue.

The android finally stood up and looked at the others that came to see what was going on. Simon stood up and wiped the snow off himself and looked as well.  
"I'm sorry about that. We couldn't risk it. Some androids left not long ago and we didn't know if you were humans hunting them." He said the two deviants. "You said you came to save us?"  
"Yes we came to take you all to Jerchio." Josh said to them.  
Simon just looked at the androids. They were damaged in different ways. Most missing parts but all frozen over.  
"We have a truck you can all get inside. But it may take a while. We have to avoid the main roads so we aren't spotted by humans. " Simon finally added after he was lost in thought staring at the androids. The main one grabbed the deviant's hand.  
"Thank you! We will miss this place but we know it will be safer for us to leave." He smiles at him. Simon was shocked by how happy he was compared to many over deviants he had met. It was a strange experience just looking into the iced over eyes that stared back at him.  
"Oh we are Jerry! What are your names?" He asked still with a cheerful tone in his voice.  
"I-I'm Simon.." He stuttered a little which made him worry the cold was somehow breaking him. Josh chuckles A little at the response the deviant had given to the frozen android.  
"I'm Josh. Let's just get you guys loaded up and then you and Simon can get to know each other better." He smirked a little to tease his friend. 

All the androids nodded as they all headed to the Truck. Josh and Simon helped them inside one by one before heading to the front. The deviants looked at each other.  
"I hope we can help them but we are slowly running out of spare parts and thirium." Josh said.  
"I'm sure we can try. Markus wouldn't want any of them to shut down." Simon said to help stop him worrying.  
"Well maybe we can get you a friend out of this. The main one seemed to like you." He teased him again. Simon blushed again not understand why he did it.  
"Stop please Josh!" He groans as they start to drive away. 

It would be a long drive to Jericho and Simon was already sick of hearing Josh making jokes about him finally liking someone that isn't Markus. He wished he could just push him out but he knew it was wrong to do. He just hoped North wouldn't be as annoying.


	2. Not all the Questions

When they finally arrived at Jerchio they unloaded all the Jerrys. Sadly a few didn't survive the trip which upset many of them. They were one and they didn't like to loose any of them.   
The ones that were left were taken to get fixed up. Simon went to the Jerry in blue.  
Some of the ice had melted off his body and he could see the colour returning to his eyes which he stared into for a bit too long. He had seen his model before but back then he was just a machine taking orders but now he can feel emotion. He was alive and he felt. something indescribable when he looked at the android.   
"You best get yourself checked over, There are fires so you can all defrost." He said to him, which gave him a smile off Jerry back.   
"Simon!" He heard a voice yell to him. It snapped him out of a strange trance he was in.   
"I'll catch up with you later" He rushed off to the soruce of sound.

When he arrived North and Markus were stood there waiting for him.   
"How did it go?" Markus asked him.   
"It went well. We got most of them back without shutting down but.. least we can use the others for spare part if needed.." He was quiet as he talked. He knew it was a successful mission but yet he felt something was wrong. He needed to run a diagnostic to figure it out.   
"You don't seem okay.. what is wrong?" North seemed conserned which seemed unlike her. She shut herself off a bit from the others it was only Markus she seemed close to.   
Josh had come in after showing around the new members.   
"Is Simon still acting werid?" He asked knowing something was wrong with him.   
"Well he hasn't been himself since the incident on the stratford tower." North said getting closer to Simon.   
"No he started acting weird when he was pinned to the floor by one of the new Androids." Josh snikered a little. The female android laughed a bit, her mind was much dirtier as she knew more about 'pinning'   
"I see." A teasing tone in her voice, the same Josh used at the fairground.   
"Don't you start, I had this on the drive all the way back here!" Simon huffed. He wasn't the type of android that liked to deal with childish teasing.   
"I saw your cheeks turn blue when that Jeryy grabbed your hands!" Josh chuckled causing Simon to blush again but a much brighter blue than before.   
"Simon are you In love??" North asked him. "Are you? You have to tell us if you are!"   
"So what about you and Markus hey? Why don't we talk about that!" Simon snapped at her.   
The androids backed away from him, they didn't want him to get unstable with them.   
"Just calm Simon. I'm sure North and Josh didn't mean to be rude. It has been stressful for us lately and they just want something to calm them down. I'm sorry it was you they picked on." Markus said to him wanting to calm his friend down, which worked.   
"I'm just go I don't wanna hear this anymore!" He stormed out leaving the others to just look at each other. Markus was annoyed with them and they could tell. They left in their own directions. 

Simon went to where the other androids stayed. He wanted to do his diagnosic but before he could he heard someone else say his name...


	3. Freezing cold

It was one of the Jerrys. But this one had seemed to have picked out a new outfit. A sweater, grey jeans with a big coat and beanie on top. He looked adorable and simon couldn't help but blush a bright blue when he saw him stood there.   
"We found some spare clothes but not much for all of us.." He said as he sat next to the blonde haired android.   
"H-how are the others?" Simon asked trying to distract his programming from this strange feeling he had.   
"We are fine!" The red head confirmed with a big smile of his face. 

These androids were so happy all the time it was strange for Simon to see. All the other androids were sad and lost, not bright and cheerful as the frozen Jerrys. Yet he liked it, he wished he could be that happy even with the grim times they were having in the revolution. 

"So What are you? Why are you so happy? It different from other androids..." Simon sighed. Maybe it was too far he felt but the Jerry kept a Simon on his face.   
"We are EM400 models made to work with children. Happiest comes with being a Jerry." The android kept smiling. The PL600 had to look away his system had started to over heat but his diagnostic program didn't tell him anything was wrong. He didn't understand what he was feeling. 

Then Jerry looked around scanning the area around him.   
"So is there anything to do around here?" The red head asked. Simon was trying his best to not worry about his system strange over heating and focus on the question that was asked of him. He blink a few times with the reply of.  
"N-no not really.." The PL600 looked away from Jerry realising he wasn't helping him and was making him over heat even more.   
"Oh.. we need to keep busy!" Jerry seemed to huff a little like a child having a tantrum.   
The reaction confused Simon, he wasn't expecting it at all but yet that's what he got.   
"What?" He asked not fully understanding what the Jerry was talking about. He was a deviant now but he knew a few still needed to fulfill their old objectives.   
"We could help around!" The EM400 yelled surprising the Blonde a little. He then remebered something. A job he didn't really wanna do but these Jerrys could take his place instead.   
"Well.. there are children androids that need cheering up." He said. The red head's eyes lit up a bright green.   
"We can do that!" The sound of exciment in his voice.   
"That will be great." Simon smiled a little feeling the happiness of the other android rubbing off. But then he was hugged. He was even more surpised by it, but he was with the happiest android around.   
"Thank you!" Jerry said to him. He was still in shock.   
"F-for?" He questioned the android.   
"For saving us! You are our hero!" He smiles at him with that big grin.   
"Me...?" He didn't understand why he was called a hero. It was Markus' idea and Josh helped him but he knew that he was the first android seem by this Jerry so it kinda made sense.   
"Yes!" He replied with a cute chuckle which threw the PL600's guard down causing him to blush. 

Jerry just got up and headed to the other Red heads leaving Simon feeling weird. He still didn't understand why he had this feeling and he knew he couldn't let North and Josh see him like this around Jerry. But he just stayed there confused by the whole experience and it was over just yet.


End file.
